tamaquaflfandomcom-20200215-history
Boise Rush
First team in Idaho, and the first expansion team in the league.. Team Team founded in Boise, Idaho, one of two teams in the state. They are mainly a running team which focuses on the teams best player and MVP candidate, TB Sean Jordyn. They use a split back offense and, along all of the league, a 3-4 defense. Season 1 Boise started off straight with a win over division rival Wyoming, but dropped three of four including a thriller against rival San Antonio and two blowout losses against Denver and Odessa. The Blue quickly rebounded with two straight wins against Twin City, a 41-7 win versus Salt Lake City, but lost in a overtime upset against Erie. They finished the regular season on a six game winning streak scoring 176 points. In the playoffs, the Rush blewout rival Wyoming 28-7, and got their first ever win against San Antonio, 14-13, but eventually fell to the Odessa Force in the conference final, 24-6. Season 2 The Rush finished last season with 12 wins, 4 losses, and a 4th place ranking. The Rush are back with Jordyn, Malinky, and backup Vince Soral in the backfield. As well as, Oscar Bohringer and his favorite target, Darrell Magri are back for the season. Starting Roster Schedule Preseason 0-1 (1 game) #Vs. Wyoming- L: 10-7 Season 12-4 (16 games, 1 bye) #Vs. Wyoming- W 33-27 (OT) #@ San Antonio GOTW- Details #Vs. Seattle W 28-14 #Vs. Denver L 17-0 #@ Odessa L 31-0 #@ Twin City W 10-3 #Vs. Twin City W 21-7 #BYE #@ Salt Lake City W 41-7 #Vs. Erie W 17-7 #@ Erie L 17-14 #Vs. Wilkes-Barre Scranton W 28-7 #@ Wyoming W 21-7 #@ Philadelphia W 26-21 #@ Washington W 35-7 #Vs. Appalachian W 28-14 #Vs. Allentown W 28-14 Playoffs 'Wild Card: '''Vs. Wyoming W 28-7 '''Divisional Round: '@ San Antonio W 14-13 'Conference Final '@ Odessa L 24-6 Season 2 Stadium The Rush play in Bronco Stadium in Boise, ID. Bronco Stadium seats only about 30,000 fans, and it is still one of the loudest stadiums in the league. It is the home field of the Boise State Broncos Football and Track teams.It is the only field in the league to have colored turf other than green. The turf is blue, thus the nickname, The Blue, the school color of Boise State and is unique to the city. Rivals Battle of the North Boise has had a rivalry with the Wyoming Wranglers for three years. Wyoming leads the series 5-3 but Boise has won the last meeting. North v South Boise is competing in a brewing rivalry with the San Antonio Mavericks. The Mavs have won both meetings, but Boise has fought hard last season in the second round of the playoffs losing 13-9. The second meeting was named the Game of the Century in a 10-6 loss in which Boise wreaked havoc on the San Antonio offense and almost completed the biggest upset in league history. *L 13-9 (Divisional Playoffs) *L 10-6 (Week 2) *W 14-13 (Divisional Playoffs) Oregon Destroyers The Oregon Destoryers are Boise's IFL affiliate, or farm team. Boise has grown key players on the Destroyers, including starting QB and FB Oscar Boehringer and Shane Malinky, respectively. Despite star players, Oregon has consistently produced mediocore records. They have one division title and have yet to win a league playoff game, since they usually are given the lower seed. Records #4-8 (Lost in division first round 41-7 to Seattle) #9-3 (Lost in league first round 17-14 in OT to Phoenix) #7-5 (Lost in division final 24-0 to Seattle) #3-9 (Won League Final 23-7 to Louisiana) Team colors, logo, and uniforms The team's colors are crimson and a light navy blue. Their uniforms have a red jersey with a large white stripe across the shoulders and neck. Their helmet is white with two blue stripes and their logo on both sides. They have blue pants with red and white stripes on the sides. The logo is a italic Blue D. Stadium The Destroyers play their home games in PGE Park in Portland. The stadium is a baseball field converted for football. The capacity is about 22,000 fans in one game. The record attendance was for the division title against Seattle that totaled 23,967. Category:Teams